freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse/Transcript
(Film begins with the Universal Pictures intro and fades into black. Cuts to AllSpark Pictures intro and fades into black again. Movie starts with Nether Guardian Herobrine being held captive by the Arch-Illager) :Arch-Illager: So, Herobrine. How does it feel to be captured by me, the Arch-Illager? :Nether Guardian Herobrine: You captured me, after the New Blood Tribe was defeated! :Arch-Illager: Oh, really? I suppose my new friends would say about it. :(Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega and Hawk Moth arrived) :Dr. Eggman: It seems that our deal is off, Herobrine! :Hawk Moth: So, shall we begin? :Arch-Illager: Yes. It's time to begin the Great Minecraft War on New Earth! maniacally :(Scene cuts to World of Sonic X) :Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X): Huh? What is that?! screams :(Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) gets captured by Armored Akuma) :Armored Akuma: evilly One down, ten to go. :(Armored Akuma disappeared) :(Opening Scene) :Universal Pictures and AllSpark Pictures presents :In Association with Mojang Entertainment :(Rising Hope by LiSA plays) :Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse :Starring... ::Josh Grelle as Zion "Pikachu18" ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Classic Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) and Mecha Sonic ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::JP Karliak as Arch-Illager ::Dan Chameroy as Sorrow Rager ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy ::Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle and Kamen Rider Pandora Green Panel ::Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze and Kamen Rider Pandora Red Panel ::Marÿke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk and Kamen Rider Pandora Blue Panel ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon ::Britt Irvin as Sunny Flare ::Sienna Bohn as Sugarcoat ::Kelly Sheridan as Indigo Zap and Starlight Glimmer ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Lemon Zest and Wallflower Blush ::Sharon Alexander as Sour Sweet ::Ali Liebert as Juniper Montage ::Teagan Moss as Vignette Valencia ::Sam Vincent as Norman and Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) ::David Mongar as Captain Planet ::Kira Tozer as FrankIe ::J. G. Quintel as Mordecai, Pops Maellard and High Five Ghost ::William Salyers as Rigby and Benson Dunswoody ::Mark Hamill as Skips ::Sean Marin as Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein ::Seth Green as Leonardo ::Sean Astin as Raphael ::Rob Paulsen as Donatello ::Greg Cipes as Michelangelo ::Mae Whitman as April O'Neil ::Josh Peck as Casey Jones ::Anthony Del Rio as Pit and Dark Pit ::Yuri Lowenthal as Marth and Ben Tennyson ::Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott ::Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver ::With Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Greg Yoder as Future Omega Ranger ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::Teresa Gallagher as Summer Solstice ::Avan Jogia as Neohi ::Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series) ::Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) ::Martin Burke as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ::Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) and Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ::Kari Wahlgren as Ink Jet ::And Cathy Weseluck as Spike :Story Based on Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. GoBusters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends, Lupinranger vs. Patranger vs. Kyuranger, Steven Universe: The Movie, Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad :Executive Producers Meghan McCarthy, Haim Saban and J. G. Quintel :Directed by Katrina Hadley, Ishi Rudell and Koichi Sakamoto :(At Canterlot City) :Sunset Shimmer: Sora! :Sora: Oh! Hey, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: There's something that Twilight and I wanted to show you at Canterlot High. :Sora: Really? :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Come on. Make sure you bring Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest. :(Scene cuts to the gymnasium Canterlot High School) :(Rigby arrived, as he ran) :Rigby: He'll be here any second! :(Sonic arrived) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, guys. Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Movies Category:Transcripts